


Ignorance and want

by Hype_girls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: The Kane Chronicles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: This is a essay about how luke and ethan remind me of ignoreance and want
Kudos: 3





	Ignorance and want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a essay not a fanfic . Also i dont like luke so i couldnt think of many things to say

Want -ethan : 

All Ethan wanted was for the minor Gods to be equal . He gave a eye to “make a real difference in the world “ , and the un-determined / children of Gods who didn’t yet have a cabin , stayed in the Hermes cabin , so there was probably a-lot of mixed feelings about Camp Half Blood - to them it must have seemed like “oh your Parent isn’t important to us so you can go share with the rest of the undetermined kids , you have no use , nobody knows or cares about you“ . However Ethan never seemed like he had his heart behind the titans - although he was promoted to Kronos lieutenant , he still stayed at camp half blood for a unknown amount of time , giving him a home and at least some friends , although he most likely would have been bullied for obvious reasons -. He had to fight Percy to prove himself to join Kronos’ army , and Percy let him live , going to the battle of Manhattan,he almost killed percy , but didnt , maybe it was a sign of graditude for letting him live in BoTL , although he did hit annabeth , and percy knocked him unconscious. He lied to Kronos about where he was aiming , and claimed it was all a blur , many fans have suggested that it is possible that Nemesis was acting through him because she felt that Percy should be torn for his invulnerability,nor it could have been memory lost . Whatever it was , although Ethan did many wrong things , he just wanted the Gods to be equal , and died because of it , by a God who was invading the body of one of his , i wouldnt say he called luke a friend , maybe a leader , who he was scared of . 

Luke -ignorance   
With kronos invading his body for 5+ years , he must have not actually been in control fully of most of his choices and as we know from the kane chronicles , you can go insane and its very hard to let them control you completely , however it doesnt excuse other things luke did .


End file.
